One Second Last Chance
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: I knew Sasuke was into bad stuff, but this was something beyond what I, Naruto, or anyone could imagine would happen to him, and I might be the possible cause. One-shot. Hopefully rated right.


**Another one-shot just got the idea. Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

She stood with the others, pretending, _pretending _is the key word. Pretending what? Simple. That she, Sakura Haruno, is enjoying watching everyone get drunk and who knows what else, but mainly how her boyfriend is completely getting wasted and acting like a bastard.

"Sasuke can`t we just go, I`ll drive?" She asked as he finally stopped to take a breath from the alcohol.

"Oh, come on Sakura, loosen up a little bit, besides you can`t even drive a stick." _Yeah, but I`d sure like to drive one up your ass._ She kept standing as Kiba ordered another round, they had all tried to convince her to drink something or loosen up, but she was more worried about Sasuke. Sakura isn`t stuck up, and she`s had alcohol before, but for the fact that Sasuke was more interested in getting drunk, and that alot of guys seem interested in her, she is gonna stay away from alcohol. Or else who knows where she could end up, and she`s still a virgin, suprise, and she would rather keep it that way.

"Come on Sasuke it`s late, and you`ve had enough."

"Never enough Sakura."

"Yeah, Sakura let the guy off his leash once in a while."

"Oh come on babe, we can just sleep in the car or something, and I need a break." _From what, me? _Sakura was thinking about just leaving, but if she did, he`d surely catch on. She waited a few more minutes, texting someone something, until she finally thought that he had, having even more drinks, probably forgot their earlier conversation.

"Sasuke I got to go to the bathroom I`ll be back in a few."

" `kay Sakura." Sakura started to walk to the bathroom, getting even more infurated at how they kept talking about her even if she was barely five feet away from them.

"So Sasuke gotten anything yet?"

"Nah, she`s playing hard to get." _Bastard._

Sakura walked towards the bathroom, and knowing that everyone who knows her is back in the main part of the club, she snuck out the back door, and was happy to find that her ride was already there, she should have expected it though, Hinata didn``t live that far away. Once she was in, she instantly put her head against the headrest, she and Sasuke really did need to talk, Hinata drove away not asking any questions, and was hoping Sakura would be okay.

Sasuke sat at the bar stool, and was getting impatient about Sakura. She`s been gone for a good ten minutes, and no matter what she`s doing in the bathroom, it does not take ten f`n minutes. He kept looking towards the entry way expecting her to come out, but she hasn`t, even after another ten minutes. Although, Sasuke`s ten minutes is more like two in reality, but with everything in him, he can barely tell what he`s been ordering.

He really was planning on doing stuff with Sakura tonight, sex maybe, but at least something for _him. _After all she`s been teasing him whether she knows it or not, and he wanted something from her teasing.

"Ey, gys, I gonna go fnd Sak. Might, come bck." He wobbled up and had to steady himself first, but soon he was standing up, and heading towards the womans' bathroom. He stumbled once with some chick catching him, and going a little too low, but he moved before anything, _anything _could happen. Finally reaching the bathroom he opened the door expecting to see Sakura waiting for him, but instead it was all empty. He looked in the stalls seeing any full, but _none. _That pissed him off that she left him, and that she actually snuck out, and left him.

He heard the door cracking open and hid in the stall he was in front, before anyone could see him. When he looked out though it was some, _hot,_ girl and with Sasuke being pissed off with Sakura he could really care less about anything else. This chick probably wouldn`t care if he fucked her, and would probably be glad, for all he cared, he wasn`t cheating; Sakura wasn`t giving him anything, and he needed relief.

As soon as she came back out and was going to dry her hands, he walked out and she was suprised to see him, but with the look he was giving her, and the smirk she practically walked over to him, pushed him into the stall, and that lead to the end of Sasuke`s night of pleasure.

~Next Morning. Sakura.

I woke up and was suprised to see that it was past ten, I`m usually up at around nine, and even after last night I thought I would have slept in later. Which reminds me, last night. Sasuke and me really do have to talk, yes I really do care for him, but he just hasn`t stopped getting drunk. Truthfully I don`t mind if he has a few drinks, but he gets completely wasted, and when he is, he really does switch personalities, and then back and fourth. Of course that isn`t the worst part of what he does, he doesn`t play around anymore, but I`ve seen drugs in his house, and pretty sure he is involved in both dealing, and using.

Yes, it might not be the best boyfriend, but when he isn`t high, drunk, or playing it cool, he really can be the sweetest guy, and someone I, Sakura really does love. Which reminded me, I really do need to talk to Sasuke. I stretched a bit more, before I grabbed my phone and punched in Sasuke`s number. _Will he even be up after how much he drank? _I decided that it would be worth calling him, I finally pushed the send button, and waited for an answer.

"*Yawn* Why you calling so early Sakura?"

"Sasuke, we, uhm, need to meet up."

"Sure, but let me sleep a bit more I got a huge headache." _Wonder why? _I rolled my eyes, but didn`t comment, drunk or not, he would notice I left, and I`m glad he didn`t bring it up.

"Okay, how about Leaf Nin. Cafe at noon?"

"That`d work, see you at noon."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye Sakura." I hung up and put my head in my hands, I really, really didn`t want to break up with him, but, maybe I wouldn`t have to, we really would just talk. That was until Tenten text me, I really have to break up with Sasuke now.

~At Leaf Nin Cafe. ~This means P.O.V change.

I walked into the cafe, and wasn`t surpised to see Sasuke not there, I was early. I went up to the counter and oredered something to snack on, I hope it gets to my table before Sasuke, because I`d hate for the waitress to come in during the arguement or after, both would be horrid. Luckily she brought my food over fast and right before Sasuke arrived.

~Sasuke spotted Sakura easily, how could you not, she has pink hair, one of the factors he loves about her; although he`s still pissed about her ditching him. He saw her snacking on something, but taking small bites, sure he usually, always has, broken up with all those, girls, before, but he could still tell signs in people who are uncomfortable about meeting someone.

"So why am I here Sakura." Sakura looked up and prepared herself for what she has to say.

"Sasuke I need you to listen and not interrupt while I tell okay?" After she saw him give a slight nod, barely noticeable, she continued with what she had to say.

"Sasuke I really do care for you, but if you remember you said you wouldn`t do all this drinking and partying, and whatever else you do." She saw him start to talk, so she continued with what she had to say.

"You really haven`t done that, and I really feel that maybe you aren`t ready for a real relationship, Sasuke you`re too, fake, you never act like yourself, and I like who you really are not who you always pretend to play."

"Yeah, well I never promised I`d to all that Sakura, I only mentioned lowering what I do, and I have, and I am ready, and I am myself." Yeah, that ticked Sakura off.

"No you are not ready Sasuke! I don`t care how innocent you say you are! I even got a text this morning saying that you slept with another girl! Last night, in the bathroom! Don`t even say it`s fake! You are not ready! And b.s you are yourself, I know you don`t act all drunk and high all the time Sasuke, but it sure seems like it beacuse you always act like a bastard now a days! I like you for the caring, yes bad boy, but not getting drunk, fucking some random chick in the bathroom, and getting hight ever chance you get guy!"

Sakura was tired after yelling all that and after seeing the stormy look on Sasuke`s face she wished she could take it all back.

"You know what Sakura?" He stepped closer to her and leaned down right to her ear, feelling her tense. " You`re right, I`m not ready, and the guy you`re thinking of is fake, _that, _what you said, is the real me." He backed away and turned around. "And in case you wanna know, that chick was probably better then you are, if you even ever have sex." With that Sasuke walked out, not even noticing Sakura balling her eyes out, but yelling "We`re over." Before she finally fell down into her seat, and ate the chocolate glazed donut. _Knew I bought it for a reason._

**Days pasted since Sakura and Sasuke broke up, both looking at it in different ways, but the same way in a way. Sakura had split from Sasuke and his group, not even talking to her old girl friends, now old, that hang around Sasuke and his friends, she actually became more a loner. Hinata had finally been asked out by Naruto, and was know hanging out with them. Hinata was Sakura`s last friend outside the group and she refused to be in contact with anyone in the group. She was gonna feel bad for Hinata, Naruto was in most of the stuff Sasuke was, lesser, but still kinda bad, but Sakura noticed that Naruto spent more time with Hinata, and didn`t do what he used to do. That was how Sakura wanted to be with Sasuke, but that`s not gonna happen now. With Sasuke, well...**

-Sakura was sitting in her livingroom watching the t.v, not really having anything to do. It was Wednesday, and she already got her homework done, and it was still early. She let her mind wander, and again, as it has seemed in the three weeks of their break-up, it went to Sasuke. She felt horrible, she yelled so much at him, an-

There was a knock at her door, and she paused the t.v and went to open it. When she opened she was suprised to see Naruto, she hasn`t talked to him since before the night at the club before they broke up.

"Uh, hey Sakura."

"Why are you here Naruto?" She looked at him, no Hinata, and he seemed streesed and sad? Hinata could always help with his homework, if he already didn`t just copy hers.

"Sakura I, I, uh I need to you to come with me?"

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Sakura it`s Sasuke." She was shocked on the inside, but she didn`t show it on the outside, she couldn`t show she still cared. _But I do._

"And?"

"Sakura, listen to me. Yes, I know you had reasons to break up with him, but you need to come with me."

"Why we are threw."

"That`s the whole reason you gotta come with me."

"No, Nar-"

"I know Sakura, I`ll explain when we get there, but you need to come with me right now." She hesitated, her parents were out of town, and she really wanted to know why she needed to go with Naruto. She sighed and nodded, giving a little smile when Naruto smiled at her and she followed him to his car and got in; of course with him speeding off, and she soon learned where they are headed.

~I was scared when Naruto pulled into the hospital, I thought maybe we`d go back to his apartment, or Sasuke`s apartment, but not the hospital. This couldn`t be good; I`m pretty sure Naruto saw my reaction, but he said nothing as we went in, a nurse nodded to him, and we headed up the elevator to, most likely, Sasuke`s room. I`m scared to know why he`s in the hospital.

"Here we are Sakura." I looked up as Naruto was in front of a door and opened it. When I walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks. Sasuke was lying on the bed and was hooked up to a ton of IVs, wires, monitors, and I really don`t know what else. I forgot what happened between us and instantly ran to his side, I never actually thought this would happen to him. I sat down next to his bed in the chair and ran my hands threw, even now, soft hair and held his hand after and was ready to cry, how could this even happen?

"It started after you guys broke up, I know, and you know, Sasuke was bad before, but this Sakura. He was crazed; he drank day and night, high day and night, there was always some chick there, if not more. It got worse as the weeks went by, and this is what happened. The doctors say it`s a major overdose, on alcohol, drugs, and stress; he`s in a coma and they don`t know when he`ll wak up, but he will, eventually."

I didn`t look up, but keep my hand in Sasuke`s and silently cried hoping that Naruto would leave, so he wouldn`t see me cry. I heard the door open and shut, and finally let myself fully cry. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep.

~I woke up feeling dizzy and hearing all these, beeping noises. When I finally got my eyes open and adjusted I found white. _Hospital. _How I got here, I won`t know, but from everything attached to me it has to be kinda major. I was _numb, _until I felt something else on my hands, then I felt, _something. _Sakura was sleeping, but she was holding my hand, and it wasn`t lightly, but not too hard either; _gotta fix that, us. _I layed there and just stared, at the ceiling. _Fun._

"You know she hasn`t been away from you`re bed side for more then thirty minutes, we`ve been bringing her clothes, and she`s been eating downstairs, and showering in your bathroom. Hope you don`t mind." I looked over to see the dobe.

"That`s all I get for saving your sorry ass, man teme, I`m ashamed." I sat at up a little, and the dobe was instanty at my side, I don`t know if I should take that as a good or bad thing.

"How, why am I here?"

"Well, I walked in, and you were like, dead, well not yet, you almost died on the way here, and some chick was like" He came closer right up to my favce. _Typical dobe. _"Melesting you!"

"That doesn`t explain what happened."

"Ugh, well overdose on drugs, alcohol, and stress, you were actually not suppose to wake up for another few weeks or so." Yeah, I felt like I shouldn`t have woken up yet, slowly feelings are coming back to my body.

"So, why is _she _here?"

"Well , she`s here because I told her, and don`t say anything, you heard what I said earlier, and you`ve been in here for _two weeks._ Plus, I thought we were gonna have to put her in the hospital too when she saw you." I can`t believe Sakura actually did that, after everything I did.

"Where are my parents?"

"They`ve been coming and going, and they figured Sakura here would like to be alone with you, and vice versa." He started walking out and I could`ve said more,but.

"Thanks dobe, for everything."

"Aw, teme don`t talk like that, you`re not gonna die, but if it means anything, all visitors have been open, and most know, but none of your "friends" of girl hood have come by to see you." _He sure liked me and Sakura together, and unlike my "friends" of girl hood, she`s visited, hell been here every second._

Movement around my hand noted that Sakura was awaking, and when she looked up she seemed suprised, but I was happy she`s been starring for so long; I missed her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke." It didn`t take long for her to hug me, and I hugged her back.

"Sasuke wh-" I put a finger to her lips and looked in her eyes, right before I kissed her.

"Sakura you can listen to me now, I`m sorry for everything I did, unloyal, un-prepared, anything, I want to be with, why, why this happened was because of you. Not having you in my life, I just, had to do something to make it go away, regardless of what it was, but Sakura will you give me one final second chance?" I kissed her hand to show how serious I was and was happy when she leaned against my shoulder, and muttered, "one last second chance."

"Sakura, I would prefer if you can live with me when I get out, although, my apartment needs a _lot of cleaning." _She snuggled into my shoulder even more, and I took that as a yes, we began talking more, and I`d prefer to be myself, and with Sakura, then be with no-one or in a hospital because of stupid decisions.

We ended up with her snuggling beside me in the bed, under the covers, and falling asleep after we talked some more and worked it out.

_One second last chance is all I need._

* * *

**Yeah, lame ending, but I couldn`t think of how to end it. I think the story is cool, it just came to me, and I have another story(one shot, or not a full out story) idea to, sadly I only have half of the ideas for Clan Life and Bad Birthday Gifts, they need to be updated before Pool Boy, so if you got ideas for those stories, along plot lines, I don`t mind comments on ideas. Hope you enjoyed, and VOTE ON PROFILE, and read some of it. Fave, comment, and all that please.**

**~Chao.**

**P.S My Xmas fic, will be out before Xmas or on, hopefully that`s my plan, most likely xmas, but not before.**


End file.
